


tell me your dreams (i'll tell you mine)

by sinoshi



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Choi Byungchan-Centric, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Byungchan, M/M, Single Dad Seungwoo, Wooseok/Byungchan friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/sinoshi
Summary: “Kamu percaya gak, sama love at first sight?“Byungchan, seorang guru TK, bertemu Seungwoo, orang tua murid anak didiknya (yang juga seorang single dad tampan dan kaya raya).
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 30





	tell me your dreams (i'll tell you mine)

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from my writeas, written for kalopsia fic fest. beta'd and mostly written in informal Indonesian with lots of cursing + Jaksel Language lol.
> 
> tw for: a tiny mention of a singular drug, mentions of bullying (but nothing graphic), mentions of cheating. but nothing too serious, so don't take it too seriously lol

“Sialan,” Byungchan mengumpat begitu Wooseok mengangkat teleponnya. Di ujung sana, Wooseok tertawa.

“Kenapa sih lo, Chan? Gimana hari pertama?”

“Anjing!” Byungchan berteriak. “Gila banget. Pusing! Kenapa sih orang kaya tuh rese banget?” Wooseok tertawa lagi. Suara ketikan terdengar.

“Lo masih kerja?”

“Masih,” Wooseok menghela nafas. “Lo dimana? Udah di apartemen?”

“Belom. Lagi jalan ini. Sinting emang. Kesel banget gue. Lo harus tau, ada anak bandel banget. Rese banget. Tapi nggak bisa gue marahin!”

Wooseok bergumam, menandakan dia sedang mendengarkan. Byungchan menempelkan kartu akses-nya, kemudian berjalan menuju _lift,_ lalu menekan tombol keatas. Byungchan menghela nafas panjang—untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

“Bapaknya paling tajir gitu, lah, Seok. Kata Kak Sejin, kalo gua marahin tuh anak, gua bisa langsung dipecat!” Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Byungchan masuk dan memencet tombol lantai 15. “Dan gue gak mau dipecat!”

“Lagian,” Wooseok berdecak. “Sotoy banget, sih. Kan gue udah bilang, nggak usah pindah kerja. Nanti juga uangnya kekumpul sendiri. Emangnya si mobil ijo sepenting itu?”

Byungchan mengerang. “Kan gue udah bilang, itu tuh mimpi gue!”

“Kayak nggak ada mimpi yang lain aja.”

“Kalo itu mobil udah kebeli juga gue balik lagi, kok. Ke TK yang dulu.”

_Lift_ berhenti di lantai 15. Byungchan melangkah keluar dengan malas. “Walaupun emak-emak OKB rese, tapi seenggaknya gak bakalan ngancem-ngancem yang aneh-aneh kalo gue hukum anaknya.”

“Emang mobil itu cuma ada satu di dunia ini? Chan, lo kan bisa ngumpulin duit pelan-pelan terus beli yang lain.”

Selalu begini. Wooseok yang hidup santai, dan Byungchan yang hidup cepat.

Sebenarnya Byungchan tahu, Wooseok benar. VW kodok hijau itu nggak cuma satu di dunia ini. Memang hanya rasa takut Byungchan yang membuat dia paranoid duluan kalau mobil milik Pak Jaeseung itu akan terjual sebelum dia punya uang yang cukup.

Mimpi yang aneh memang, tapi Byungchan lebih suka hidup yang kayak gini—dengan rencana-rencana jangka pendek yang nggak membebani dia dengan rasa cemas kalau rencananya nggak akan terealisasikan dalam waktu yang sudah dia tentukan. Wooseok bilang itu aneh, tapi Wooseok memang tipe orang yang suka dengan rencana jangka panjang.

“Tapi temen kerja lo,” suara Wooseok di ujung telepon membangunkan Byungchan dari lamunannya. Tanpa disadari, Byungchan sudah duduk di kasur kamarnya. “ _Fine-fine_ aja, kan?”

“ _Fine-fine_ aja, sih,” Byungchan berkata. “Kak Sejin, _co-teacher_ gue, baik banget kok. Nggak aneh-aneh. Yang lain juga kayaknya _fine._ ”

“Syukur, deh,” Byungchan bisa mendengar tawa kecil Wooseok.

“Ya udah, gitu aja sih, Seok. Kesel banget sama anak itu. Mana aspri-nya jutek banget lagi.”

“Aspri?” Wooseok terdengar kaget, sebelum kembali tertawa. “Gila, ada-ada aja sih lo.”

“Nggak ngada-ngada gue,” Byungchan melepas jaket yang ia pakai. “Gue pikir itu aspri bokapnya! Gataunya, itu aspri anak itu, _man!_ ”

Wooseok masih tertawa. “Sumpah?”

“Asli lah, Seok,” Byungchan cemberut, walaupun ia tahu Wooseok tidak bisa melihatnya. “Orang kaya tuh gila semua. Anak TK aja punya aspri. Gue? Nyuci kolor sendiri!”

“Jangan gitu lah, Chan,” terdengar suara ketikan berhenti. “Bapak lo kan juga tajir.”

“Cih,” Byungchan mendengus sambil berbaring di kasur, memutar bola matanya. “Dia juga gila!”

—

Sebenarnya, Byungchan sendiri juga nggak paham kenapa dia pindah kerja. Nggak ada yang salah dengan TK sebelumnya—kecuali ibu-ibu OKB rese yang suka pamer dan berlomba-lomba kekayaan. Semua guru di sana baik-baik. Pun dengan murid-muridnya. Gajinya juga nggak kecil-kecil amat—cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, _and then some._

Tapi suatu hari, salah seorang orang tua murid—Pak Jaeseung—datang ke sekolah dengan mobil VW kodok warna hijau yang menurut Byungchan keren _banget._ Sampai dia pulang, mobil itu masih terbayang-bayang. Pak Jaeseung, saat menjemput anaknya, bercerita kalau dia berniat menjual mobil itu karena sudah tua.

Orang biasa akan tetap bekerja di tempat yang sama. Orang biasa akan menabung pelan-pelan dan mencari mobil itu setelah uangnya terkumpul.

Tapi inilah Byungchan—impulsif, tidak sabaran, simpel. Bukan ‘orang biasa’. Maka hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah melihat mobil tersebut adalah: mencari harga mobil tersebut, kemudian mencari lowongan kerja di TK swasta yang elit, dengan gaji yang lebih besar. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia _harus_ memiliki mobil itu. Secepatnya!

Buat orang lain, hal ini mungkin terkesan sedikit aneh. Tapi Choi Byungchan tidak suka memiliki rencana jangka panjang.

Pernah nggak sih, bikin rencana yang udah sempurna, kemudian realita dan kehidupan datang buat menghancurkan semuanya? Byungchan pernah.

Waktu ia duduk di kelas 1 SMA, sang kakak memergoki ayah mereka dengan perempuan lain. Karena penasaran, kakaknya mencari tahu siapa perempuan ini, kemudian mengikuti semua gerak-geriknya sampai ia yakin kalau _yes,_ perempuan ini adalah selingkuhan ayah mereka. Maka suatu hari, Byungchan dan kakaknya menguntit perempuan ini—Tante Blackpink julukannya, karena ia selalu memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dan pink—dan melabraknya. Kakaknya membuat keributan di tengah-tengah mall, mereka diusir satpam, dan video kakaknya berkelahi dengan Tante Blackpink menjadi viral di internet.

Sejak saat itu, hidup Byungchan berubah. Ayahnya menolak membiayai Byungchan dan kakaknya. Impian Byungchan, rencana Byungchan sejak SMP, semuanya hancur begitu saja. Dia nggak akan bisa berangkat kuliah ke Inggris kalau begini caranya. Dia nggak bisa jadi ahli sejarah dalam waktu dekat—atau bahkan di kehidupan ini. Karena sekarang dia dan kakaknya harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya mereka bisa hidup tanpa bantuan ayah mereka.

Ibu mereka tidak pernah berkata apa-apa. Bahkan saat Byungchan dan kakaknya memohon-mohon agar mereka berdua cerai, ayah dan ibu menolak dengan alasan agama. Ayah berencana menikah siri dengan Tante Blackpink, sementara ibu—yang juga sudah tidak dibiayai ayah—hidup dari gajinya sebagai penari _freelance._ Ibu sudah tidak lagi muda. Sudah jarang ada yang menawarkannya kerja. Jadi Byungchan dan kakaknya harus menghasilkan uang secepatnya.

_This is how he became a kindergarten teacher._

Byungchan menjadi trauma dengan rencana jangka panjang. Sekarang, dia lebih suka menyusun rencana dan mimpi berdasarkan apa yang benar-benar ada di depan matanya. Seperti mobil VW kodok warna hijau. Karena dia tahu, hal ini realistis, dan dia nggak akan sakit hati, karena dia pasti bisa membeli mobil ini.

—

“Dadah Minhee!”

Byungchan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Minhee, anak murid kelasnya yang sekarang sedang ber-dadah ria dengan Byungchan, Sejin, dan teman-teman sekelas lainnya yang sedang menunggu dijemput, dari jendela mobil Jeep miliknya. Mobil punya Minhee, kata susternya waktu itu, tapi baru belakangan ini Byungchan menyadari kalau kata-kata ‘mobil pribadi’ atau ‘mobil punya saya’ di sini, itu maksudnya memang punya dia seorang. Bukan mobil keluarga yang dipakai bersama-sama oleh bapak, ibu, dan semua anaknya, melainkan satu mobil khusus dipakai satu orang itu.

Orang kaya memang gila.

Saat Sejin sedang sibuk mengantar Hyeongjun ke mobilnya, seseorang menghampiri Byungchan yang sedang berdiri menunggu dengan anak murid kelasnya. Tinggi, kekar, wangi, tampan, berpakaian mahal. Sudah pasti bukan asisten pribadi, pengawal, atau supir. Beda.

“Selamat siang,” orang itu berkata, dan Byungchan menahan senyumnya semakin melebar.

“Siang,” balas Byungchan, canggung. Orang di hadapannya terus tersenyum. Matanya menyipit seiring dengan semakin lebar senyumnya, walaupun sedikit tertutup rambutnya yang panjang. Hidungnya mancung. _Ganteng banget,_ batin Byungchan.

“Saya bapak dari Han Dongpyo. Dongpyo dimana ya?”

_Dongpyo._

_Han Dongpyo._

Anak setan itu—bukan, Anak Dajjal itu! Bisa-bisanya memiliki bapak yang setampan dan sesopan ini?

Bukan, bukan Byungchan benci dengan Dongpyo. Lebih ke… Byungchan frustasi. Dongpyo satu-satunya muridnya yang paling nggak mau mendengarkan perintah. Dari siapapun itu, termasuk Byungchan. Dia anak yang paling susah diatur dan paling gak bisa ‘diapa-apain’. Karena kata Sejin, bapaknya bukan orang kaya biasa. Bapaknya orang paling kaya di lingkungan sekolah ini. Asisten pribadinya? Sangat loyal. Kalau Dongpyo kena semprot sedikitpun, sudah pasti karier Byungchan berakhir saat itu juga.

“Dongpyo…,” Byungchan menengok ke belakang. Anaknya tertidur di kursi menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, Hangyul—asisten pribadi Dongpyo yang juteknya bukan main itu—muncul dari belakang Bapaknya Dongpyo.

“Biar saya yang bangunin,” ucap Hangyul dengan wajah datarnya. Byungchan hanya mengangguk. Hangyul pun pergi menuju tempat Dongpyo tertidur.

“Kalau boleh tau, ini Mister…?” Tiba-tiba, Bapaknya Dongpyo mengajak Byungchan berbicara.

“Saya Mister Byungchan,” Byungchan mengulurkan tangannya. Bapaknya Dongpyo menjabatnya dengan kencang dan yakin. Byungchan nggak tahu, sih, berjabat tangan bisa bikin jantung bekerja lebih cepat atau nggak, tapi…

“Oh! Ini penggantinya Miss Sejeong, ya?” Siapa itu Miss Sejeong juga Byungchan nggak tahu. Mungkin _co-teacher_ Sejin sebelum ini, jadi Byungchan mengangguk dengan ragu.

“Ah, iya. Saya Han Seungwoo. Bapak dari Han Dongpyo.”

“Ah, iya… Saya wali kelasnya Dongpyo, bareng sama Mister Sejin,” Byungchan tersenyum. Tidak lama, Hangyul kembali sambil menggendong Dongpyo.

“Ke mobil aja duluan,” perintah Seungwoo, dan Hangyul mengangguk sebelum melirik Byungchan dengan sinis dan pergi.

Cowok setan emang.

“Kalo gitu, saya boleh minta nomor Mister Byungchan? Buat jaga-jaga aja,” Seungwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya, menatap Byungchan dengan senyumnya yang—Byungchan SANGAT yakin—bisa menghipnotis. Mungkin ini kenapa dia bisa kaya raya. Hipnotis. Jantung Byungchan berdetak lebih cepat.

Setelah dengan setengah sadar menyebutkan nomor teleponnya, Byungchan menatap Seungwoo memasuki mobil mewahnya. Mobil itu pergi, dan Byungchan memperhatikannya sampai mobil itu menghilang di antara mobil-mobil mewah lainnya.

“Ngelamun aja kamu,” Sejin menepuk pundak Byungchan, berbisik. “Tuh, barusan si Yujin juga udah pulang. Udah kelar. Masuk, yuk.”

Byungchan mengangguk, sebelum mengikuti Sejin kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Shit. _Bapaknya Dongpyo ganteng banget._

—

“Oy,” Wooseok menepuk tangannya di depan wajah Byungchan persis. “Bengong lo.”

“Gila,” Byungchan berbisik. “Gue udah gila.”

“Kenapa lagi? Anak lo ada yang bertingkah lagi?”

“Lo harus tau…,” Byungchan minum air putih di depannya dengan semangat, seakan-akan ia sedang menenggak soju. “Bokapnya si Anak Dajjal… Ganteng banget, Seok.”

“Yaelah,” Wooseok yang masih sibuk mengunyah nasi menggelengkan kepalanya. “Terus? Lo bengong gara-gara mikirin orang cakep, gitu?”

“Nggak gitu,” Byungchan berbisik. “ _I actually feel guilty,_ Seok. Nggak seharusnya gue mikir gitu tentang bapaknya murid gue!”

Wooseok menaruh sumpitnya dengan keras di samping mangkuk nasinya. “Lo cuman mikir dia ganteng, Chan, gak mikir mau macarin dia! Gak usah mikir gitu!”

Wooseok memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan makan, tetapi Byungchan tetap diam. Nasi dan lauknya sama sekali belum disentuh. Wooseok, menyadari Byungchan tidak bergerak, menatap Byungchan dengan serius kali ini.

“Chan?” Wooseok memajukan kepalanya, mendekat ke wajah sedih Byungchan. “Lo serius… Mikir mau macarin dia?”

“Bukan gitu,” Byungchan merengut. “Semua hubungan berawal dari _attraction,_ Seok.”

“Jadi lo nggak mau kalo _attracted_ sama dia?”

“Gue nggak mau jadi pelakor.”

Wooseok mengangguk pelan, paham. Byungchan dan ia memang nggak pernah cerita banyak tentang satu sama lain—mereka berdua sama-sama Scorpio (Wooseok _sangat_ percaya astrologi). Lebih senang menyimpan rahasia, misterius. Jadi untuk masalah satu ini, Wooseok tidak pernah tahu secara detail. Hanya sekilas mendengar penjelasan singkat Byungchan kalau bapaknya ingin menikah siri dengan seorang perempuan yang Byungchan beri julukan Tante Blackpink, tetapi tidak juga mau bercerai dengan ibunya Byungchan.

“Pelakor,” Wooseok menghela nafas panjang. “Susah, ya.”

“Apalagi dia udah punya anak. Murid gue pula. Gue ngebayangin perasaan Dongpyo aja, sih. Kalo gue jadi dia… Pasti gue marah. Kalo gue tau bokap gue tiba-tiba pacaran sama guru gue?” Byungchan menusuk-nusuk ikan di piringnya dengan sumpit. “Udah gue hajar bokap gue.”

“Tapi Chan,” Wooseok mengangkat alisnya. “Kan lo belum suka sama dia. Kenal aja belum. Kok udah mikirin sejauh ini?”

“Ya gimana sih, gue takut, Wooseok! Masa gue suka sama suami orang! Nggak lucu!”

“Nggak usah ambil tindakan, kalo gitu,” sambil mengambil daging ikan di piringnya, Wooseok mengedikkan bahunya. “Lo nggak akan jadi pelakor kalo lo nggak mulai apa-apa, Chan.”

—

Jam tidur siang. Anak-anak sedang tidur dengan tenang di kelas. Sementara Byungchan dan Sejin duduk memperhatikan mereka. Di jendela lorong, terlihat wajah-wajah lelah para asisten dan suster yang juga duduk menunggu sampai jam pulang sekolah.

“Kak,” bisik Byungchan sambil menyenggol Sejin. Sejin mengangkat alisnya, menandakan bahwa ia mendengar Byungchan, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

“Normal nggak, sih, kalo orangtua murid tiba-tiba nge-WA gitu nanyain kabar anaknya, padahal dia bisa aja nanya aspri anaknya? Atau, bisa aja aspri-nya yang _contact_ kita?”

Sejin tersenyum, menahan tawa. “Siapa?”

Byungchan bersyukur kelas ini gelap. Hanya ada cahaya dari jendela-jendela di kelas ini yang terhalangi gorden. Cukup untuk melihat anak-anak yang sedang tertidur lelap ini, tapi tidak cukup untuk melihat wajah Byungchan yang memerah karena malu.

“Itu… Bapaknya Dongpyo,” bisik Byungchan.

Sejin terlihat kaget. Dia menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan tangan. Matanya membulat, kemudian ia tertawa tanpa suara.

“Ih, Kak Sejin, serius!”

Pagi tadi, sekitar pukul sepuluh, saat Byungchan sedang istirahat, ia mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan pesan dari Bapaknya Dongpyo. _‘Pagi Mister Byungchan, ini Han Seungwoo, bapak dari Han Dongpyo. Hari ini Dongpyo tidak nakal, kan?’_ Pesan yang Byungchan anggap sangat tidak penting. Apalagi ada Hangyul, yang kerjaannya seharian hanya menonton Byungchan dan Sejin mengajar anak majikannya. Memangnya Hangyul nggak laporan? Aneh.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak menduga bahwa Bapaknya Dongpyo akan mengirim pesan apa-apa padanya. Ia setengah menganggap itu hanya basa-basi orangtua murid (sama seperti di TK yang dulu, tapi bedanya di sini anak-anak ini punya asisten yang akan melaporkan keadaan anaknya pada orang tuanya), dan setengah berpikir bahwa yang akan mengontaknya itu nanti adalah ibunya Dongpyo. Biasanya bapak-bapak tidak terlalu mau ikut campur dengan urusan sekolah anaknya—apalagi yang sibuk bekerja. Dan kelihatannya, Bapaknya Dongpyo ini orang yang sangat sibuk (apalagi mengingat _title_ -nya sebagai salah satu orang terkaya di negeri ini).

“Aku juga serius, Chan,” Sejin berbisik, masih tersenyum geli. “Mana mungkin bapak sibuk itu kontak kamu. Nomor bodong, kali! Emang dia bilang apa?”

“Aku tuh kasih nomorku ke dia!” Byungchan melipat tangannya dengan kesal. “Nanya aja. Anaknya bandel apa nggak. Nanti aku kasih liat _message_ -nya di ruang guru.”

Sejin menggelengkan kepalanya, menghela napas pelan, sebelum berbisik dengan sedih. “Hati-hati kamu sama orangtua murid.”

Byungchan menengok ke arah Sejin yang kelihatan sedang berpikir, tidak berani bertanya lagi.

—

_Siang Mister Byungchan. Dongpyo hari ini tidak buat masalah kan?_

Byungchan menghela nafasnya begitu ia melihat _preview_ pesan itu dari _lock screen_ -nya. Sudah beberapa hari ini, Seungwoo rajin mengirimkan pesan ke Byungchan pada waktu yang sama. Selalu pukul sepuluh pagi, saat anak-anak sedang istirahat dan Byungchan bisa beristirahat sejenak di ruang guru, karena guru-guru yang menjaga mereka di taman bermain berbeda lagi.

Jujur, Byungchan sedikit risih. Tapi ini bukan sekedar orang tua murid. Ini orang tua murid yang paling kaya di sekolah ini. Ini orang yang paling kaya DI NEGARA INI.

_Siang, Pak. Tidak, hari ini Dongpyo baik-baik saja._

Setelah mengetik balasan, Byungchan menghela napas. Sesungguhnya, hari ini Dongpyo membuat keributan di kelas. Ia rebutan mainan dengan teman sekelasnya, kemudian _tantrum_ karena temannya tidak mau mengalah. Hangyul sepertinya tidak pernah melapor soal hal kecil seperti ini, jadi Byungchan memutuskan untuk bohong sedikit.

_Puji Tuhan. Saya selalu khawatir, sejujurnya._

Byungchan hanya melirik balasan itu, kembali melihat-lihat katalog baju di komputernya. Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar lagi.

_Mister Byungchan sedang istirahat kah?_

_Duh, harus bales apa lagi nih._ Byungchan menggigit bibirnya, sebelum melihat sekeliling ruang guru. Guru-guru yang lain sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. _Apa gue bohong aja ya, supaya gak diganggu terus?_

_Saya nggak ganggu kan?_

_Penting kali, ya._

_Nggak pak, gak ganggu. Ada apa ya?_

Cukup lama sebelum balasan berikutnya datang. Byungchan merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kenapa ya? Byungchan merasa takut tanpa alasan. Apa dia ketahuan bohong soal Dongpyo tadi?

_Pulang sekolah, kamu mau makan sama saya nggak?_

—

“Ini _fucked up_ banget, Seok,” Byungchan berbisik-bisik kencang. Di ujung sana terdengar suara keramaian. Wooseok sedang makan siang di luar.

“Terus? Lo bales apa?”

Sesungguhnya Byungchan belum membalas pesan itu. Setelah menerimanya, ia panik dan langsung kembali ke kelas. Menunggu anak muridnya dan mempersiapkan kelas untuk jam makan siang. Kemudian, pada jam tidur siang ini, setelah semua anak tertidur, ia meninggalkan kelas dan menelpon Wooseok sambil bersembunyi di toilet.

“Belom bales! Panik banget gue!”

Terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan piring. “Bales aja, ‘ayo pak, makan dimana? Bapak yang bayarin, ya. Eh tapi istri bapak nggak marah? Duh, saya takut loh dimarahin istri bapak. Nanti saya dikira pelakor, lagi!’”

“Ih, Wooseok! Serius!”

“Gue juga serius,” nada Wooseok terdengar serius, tapi Byungchan tahu Wooseok tidak menanggapi masalah ini dengan serius.

“Seok,” Byungchan mulai merengek.

“Ya udah sih, kan gue udah bilang, lo nggak usah bikin pergerakan! Lo gak akan jadi pelakor kalo lo nggak mulai apa-apa. Nanti juga dia mundur sendiri kalo lo nggak nunjukin _interest._ ”

Byungchan menghela napas panjang, menatap lampu di atasnya. Nggak, nggak bisa kayak gini terus. Dia bener-bener nggak mau jadi pelakor. _Sure,_ Seungwoo ganteng, tapi nggak akan pernah sebegitu _worth it_ -nya sampe Byungchan rela jadi pelakor.

“Chan? _You there?_ ”

“Eh,” Byungchan tersadar dari lamunannya. “Ya udah deh. Gue bales gitu aja kali ya.”

“Gitu gimana, anjir!”

“Ya gitu! Kayak yang lo barusan bilang!”

“Gue nggak bilang apa-apa?”

“Ih,” Byungchan menghentakkan kakinya. “Ya udah. Gue bilang iya, tapi gue makan sama dia buat nolak dia. Gitu aja kali ya?”

“Ya, boleh. Terserah lo anjir,” Wooseok terdengar kesal. “Ditembak juga nggak, udah nolak.”

“ _Boundaries!_ Dia harus tau _boundaries_ kita! Makanya gue bilang nolak!”

“Iya, iya. _Boundaries._ Padahal mah enak kali tuh Chan, jadi simpenan orang tajir melintir kayak gitu. Gak harus _split rent_ sama gue lagi, bisa hidup sendiri! Beli deh tuh mobil kodok ijo lo!”

“Gila kali lo! Gue ogah jadi pelakor, ya!”

Byungchan mendengar suara tawa Wooseok sebelum suara mengunyah memenuhi kuping kirinya.

Mengingatkan Byungchan kalau dia belum makan siang.

—

_Maaf baru sempat balas, pak. Jika bapak tidak keberatan, boleh._

Butuh waktu lima menit buat menyusun dua kalimat tersebut. Hapus, ketik. Hapus, ketik. Sampai dia ingat dia harus kembali ke Sejin sebelum jam anak-anak bangun dan bersiap-siap pulang. Akhirnya, ia menulis balasan itu, lalu melupakannya.

Kemudian, ia kembali teringat pesan itu ketika yang datang menjemput Dongpyo hari ini bukan hanya supirnya, tapi juga Seungwoo. Right, _kita janjian makan._

“Mister Byungchan,” sapa Seungwoo sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dongpyo berlari menuju ayahnya. Seungwoo jongkok, memeluk Dongpyo.

“Ayah!” Dongpyo teriak bahagia, tersenyum lebar. “Ayah jemput Pyo lagi! Yay!”

“Yay!” Seungwoo ikut tersenyum senang, menggendong Dongpyo. “Iya, kan ayah kangen Pyo.”

“Tapi kan, di rumah ketemu Pyo!”

Byungchan nggak pernah tahu kalau Dongpyo secerewet ini. Di kelas, Dongpyo memang nggak punya banyak teman, karena kepribadiannya yang… Jujur, menurut Byungchan jahat. Tipikal anak kecil yang masih jujur dan egois. Nggak jarang Byungchan juga ikutan sakit hati gara-gara kata-katanya— _hence,_ Anak Dajjal.

“Mister Byungchan, nanti saya kabari _via text_ lagi, ya,” Seungwoo tersenyum penuh arti sebelum masuk ke mobilnya, masih menggendong Dongpyo dan mendengar ocehannya.

Setelah semua anak-anak dijemput dan pulang, Sejin merangkul Byungchan. Ekspresinya penuh tanda tanya.

“Bapak Sibuk itu akrab banget sama kamu nih, diliat-liat,” goda Sejin. Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

“Enggak, ih!”

“Mau ngabarin apa dia?”

“Bukan apa-apa,” Byungchan langsung berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Sejin di belakangnya, dengan harapan Sejin tidak akan melihat pipinya yang memerah.

“ _You sure?_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Sejin tertawa. _He knows damn well what Seungwoo is trying to do._

—

Canggung.

Hanya kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan suasana saat ini. Byungchan duduk di depan Seungwoo, di restoran hotel mahal di tengah kota. Atapnya tinggi, banyak _chandelier_ dan hiasan lainnya yang menggantung dari atas, dan suasananya…

Romantis.

Byungchan sedikit meringis ketika mereka memasuki restoran ini. Seungwoo, dengan setelan jas yang rapi, dan Byungchan, dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans biru yang sudah kotor dengan cat warna-warni. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela, dengan pemandangan lampu-lampu ibukota.

Byungchan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat melihat menunya.

“Mau pesan apa?” tanya Seungwoo, dan Byungchan hanya dapat membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Sedikit menyesal membiarkan Seungwoo memilih tempat saat mereka berdua di mobil tadi (yang juga sangat, _sangat_ canggung).

“Ngikut bapak aja deh,” Byungchan menutup buku menunya.

Salad macam apa yang harganya delapan puluh ribu?

“Yakin?”

“Iya, saya ikut rekomendasi bapak aja. Pasti enak, kok. Saya pemakan segala,” Byungchan tertawa kecil, yang dibalas dengan senyum manis oleh Seungwoo. Jantung Byungchan serasa berhenti. _Ganteng banget._

“ _Okay, if you insist,_ ” Seungwoo pun memanggil _waiter._

Setelah memesan, suasana kembali hening.

“Kamu udah lama kerja di _kindergarten_ ini?”

Byungchan agak bingung. Seungwoo pun sepertinya menyadari ini pertanyaan bodoh karena kemarin, dia yang bertanya apakah Byungchan pengganti Miss Sejeong.

“ _Sorry. Bad question._ Gak usah dijawab,” Seungwoo tersenyum dengan canggung, dan Byungchan hanya mengangguk.

“Kalo gitu, warna favorit kamu apa?”

Pertanyaan Seungwoo sedikit aneh, tapi Byungchan tahu kalau dia sedang berusaha. Keras. Berusaha dengan keras.

“Biru,” jawab Byungchan singkat.

_Jangan tunjukin_ interest.

“Oh…” Seungwoo mengangguk. “Terus, makanan favorit kamu?”

“Saya pemakan segala.”

“Oh… Kalo tempat liburan impian kamu? Kemana?”

Oke. Pertanyaan ini lumayan bikin Byungchan mikir. Ini satu pertanyaan yang sebenernya… Pernah dia diskusikan dengan Wooseok sebelumnya.

Byungchan orang yang simpel. Dia mau pergi ke Belanda, beli _stroopwafel,_ ke _coffee shop_ (untuk nyobain _you-know-what_ ), terus ngeliat ladang bunga tulip dan kincir angin. Tidak lupa mencoba baju tradisional dan beli gantungan kunci bentuk sepatu kayu. Magnet kulkas. _Tumbler_ Starbucks. Pokoknya… Simpel.

Tapi ia menganggap itu mimpi jangka panjang yang harus dipendam. Dia nggak tahu kapan _dream vacation_ dia ini bakalan bisa kejadian.

“—Chan? Saya salah nanya, ya?” Seungwoo terlihat khawatir. Byungchan terbangun dari lamunannya.

“Hah? Enggak kok. Lagi mikir. Apa tadi pertanyaannya?”

“Liburan impian kamu…,” Tapi Seungwoo tidak terdengar yakin dengan pertanyaannya sekarang.

“Oh! Iya! Ke Belanda. Mau lihat bunga tulip, terus jalan-jalan aja,” Byungchan mengedikkan bahunya. Pura-pura tidak tertarik. Tapi bibirnya gatal ingin bercerita tentang Belanda.

“Oh…,” Seungwoo ngangguk. “Amsterdam?”

“Ya… Kemana aja,” Byungchan menggigit bibirnya. “Sebenernya mau ke _coffee shop._ Terus… Beli _stroopwafel._ Soalnya mama suka banget sama _stroopwafel._ Terus lihat kincir angin.”

“Kamu tau kan di Belanda itu, _coffee shop_ —“

“Justru karena itu,” Byungchan cengengesan, sebelum dia inget kalo ini BAPAKNYA DONGPYO.

“Oh! Maksud saya—“

Seungwoo tertawa. “Gapapa. Kamu jujur banget, ya, ternyata.”

Pipi Byungchan terasa panas.

_Bisa-bisa besok gue dipecat._

—

Setelah makanannya datang, Byungchan mulai merasa nyaman. Seungwoo berusaha sangat _sangat_ keras mencari topik obrolan. Mulai dari jenis kopi favorit, sampai bahasa yang ingin dipelajari.

Rasanya Byungchan mengetahui semua fakta tidak penting tentang Seungwoo.

_He appreciates the effort, though._ Tapi tetap saja, Seungwoo punya anak. Byungchan adalah guru anaknya. Seungwoo (mungkin?) punya istri. Byungchan gak mau merusak keluarga orang.

Di perjalanan pulang, Seungwoo kembali membuka pembicaraan.

“Kamu tinggal sama temen kamu?”

“Iya,” Byungchan mengangguk. “Bapak tahu darimana?”

“Nebak aja,” Seungwoo tertawa kecil. Suaranya lucu. Byungchan rasanya mau nangis dengernya. _Lucu banget._

“Oh ya, sama kalo boleh tau…,” Byungchan menengok ke arah Seungwoo. Seungwoo fokus menyetir. Kalau tadi saat Seungwoo menjemput, Byungchan tidak berani melihatnya—sekarang ia berani.

Byungchan sedikit menyesal. Dia bener-bener _suka_ kayaknya.

“Kamu kenapa jadi guru? _Isn’t it hard?_ ”

_It is._ Sejujurnya, susah banget. Kadang Byungchan pengen nangis aja di tengah anak-anak kecil itu, _but Sejin keeps him sane._ Seenggaknya, Sejin suka anak kecil. Sejin bisa _handle_ anak kecil, dan itu sangat membantu. Di TK yang dulu, _co-teacher_ -nya nggak ada yang sehandal Sejin, jadi dia sering merasa capek dan kewalahan.

_It’s not that Byungchan was bad at his job, he just didn’t like it._ Dia nggak begitu suka anak kecil. Dia jadi guru TK karena waktu itu, itu lowongan pekerjaan yang ada buat lulusan pendidikan seperti dia, dan dia butuh pekerjaan secepatnya. Sekarang dia _stuck._

_He grew to enjoy it, though._ Walaupun kadang ada hari-hari dimana dia bersedih dan menyesali pilihannya dulu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia dan kakaknya harus menghidupi diri masing-masing dan ibu mereka. Menjadi ahli sejarah bukan sesuatu yang bisa menghasilkan uang dengan cepat. Apalagi kalau kampus incarannya waktu itu ada di Inggris. Uang siapa yang mau ia pakai?

“Enggak susah, kok,” jawab Byungchan, sedikit berbohong. “Anak-anaknya baik. Ada Kak Sejin juga yang bantuin.”

Seungwoo hanya bergumam.

“Ya… Saya jadi guru karena saya harus cari uang,” lanjut Byungchan.

“Tapi kalo mimpi? _Is this your dream?_ ”

Byungchan terdiam sejenak. “Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya kayak gini, Pak?”

“ _Sorry. Was that too personal?_ Saya cuma penasaran. _You don’t have to answer it._ ”

“Mimpi,” Byungchan tertawa remeh. “Saya gak punya _privilege_ buat bermimpi.”

“ _Sorry,_ ” Seungwoo menengok ke arah Byungchan sebentar, sebelum kembali fokus menyetir. “Harusnya saya nggak nanya.”

“ _It’s okay._ Saya _enjoy_ ngajar sekarang. Ya, walaupun kadang… Kalau ada anak bandel, suka kesel dan sedih, sih,” Byungchan tertawa.

“Kayak Dongpyo?”

_So he knows._

Byungchan nggak jawab. Seungwoo tertawa. “Maaf, ya. Dongpyo memang… Agak egois. Saya sedang mencoba memperbaiki itu, tapi ya… Bukan sesuatu yang bisa berubah dengan instan.”

“ _It’s okay,_ Dongpyo baik, kok,” Byungchan berbohong. Dongpyo sama sekali nggak baik—apalagi ke Byungchan dan Sejin. Bahkan Hangyul kadang kesulitan menjaganya supaya nggak berantem dengan teman sekelasnya.

“ _If you say so,_ ” Seungwoo tersenyum. “Apartemen kamu yang ini, kan?”

“Iya, berhenti depan sini aja,” Byungchan menunjuk lobi gedung apartemennya, sebelum membuka _seatbelt_ -nya. “Makasih ya, Pak, makan sore-menjelang-malam-nya.”

“Sama-sama, Byungchan,” Seungwoo membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. “Kalau saya ajak lagi, kamu masih mau, kan?”

—

“AAAAAA!” Byungchan memasuki apartemennya sambil berteriak.

“BERISIK!” bentak Wooseok dari dalam kamarnya.

Byungchan melepas sepatunya, mantelnya, kemudian melempar badan besarnya ke atas kasur Wooseok. Wooseok yang sedang sibuk mengetik di laptopnya sambil tiduran di kasur, menyikut Byungchan. “Ganti baju dulu! Kotor!”

“Seok,” Byungchan memajukan bibirnya. “Gimana dong? Gue sama sekali nggak bisa bilang kalo gue nggak tertarik sama dia.”

“Karena lo emang tertarik?” Wooseok masih fokus mengetik. Byungchan menendang-nendang kakinya, membuat kasur Wooseok bergoyang.

“Diem kek! Lagi ngetik ini! Jadi _typo_ kan,” Wooseok menghela napas kasar.

“Dia nanya, kalo misalkan dia ajak makan lagi, gue mau gak? Gue bilang liat nanti, tapi gue nggak nolak! Nggak bisa nolak! Seok gue harus gimana?!”

“Ya nggak gimana-gimana!” Wooseok memukul paha Byungchan. “Pikirin sendiri kek, lagi kerja ini!”

“Halah, kerja apaan sih,” Byungchan melirik laptop Wooseok. _Translation._ Pasti kerjaannya Jinhyuk. “Kerjaan cowok lo?”

“Duitnya gede,” Wooseok membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot. “Dia bilang mau bagi dua sama gue.”

“Dih,” Byungchan berganti posisi menjadi duduk di sebelah Wooseok. “Bantu gue mikir dulu kek, ini gue gimana nolaknya?”

Wooseok menghela napas, berhenti mengetik, lalu melihat Byungchan—yang sedang cemberut di hadapannya. “Apa yang susah? Apa yang susah dari bilang ‘ _sorry_ pak, saya nggak tertarik jadi simpenan’?”

“Ngomong sih gampang, ngelakuinnya itu,” Byungchan melipat tangannya di depan dada. “Kemarin juga gue pikir bakalan gampang. Dateng, makan, tolak. Tapi sama sekali nggak bisa. Nggak kepikiran. Sampe tadi dia nanya gitu di lobi, baru gue inget kalo gue mau nolak dia.”

Wooseok menaikkan alisnya. “Lo suka ya, sama dia?”

Byungchan geleng kepalanya. “Nggak. Nggak mungkin.”

“Terus? Lo udah cari tau emang, dia beneran punya istri apa nggak?”

“Belum.”

“Terus? Kalo ternyata dia _single,_ lo tetep mau nolak?”

Byungchan terdiam. Mikir. Sebenernya, kalo dia nggak punya istri, nggak ada alasan kenapa Byungchan harus nolak dia. Ya, Dongpyo sih… Tapi…

“Ada anaknya.”

“Lo guru anak TK tapi nggak suka sama anak kecil tuh, gimana sih ceritanya?” Wooseok meledek sebelum kembali bekerja. “Saran gue Chan, sebelum lo bener-bener makin suka. Tolak aja sekarang. _Via text. Say,_ ‘saya nggak tertarik’. Gitu.”

Byungchan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

“Bukan gue nggak suka anaknya,” Byungchan memelintir selimut Wooseok. “Pokoknya… Yang gue bilang kemarin itu.”

“Mikir perasaan anaknya?”

“Iya.”

Wooseok memutar bola matanya. “Kan bisa diomongin sama dia. Susah banget sih lo.”

—

Hari ini Byungchan sengaja datang lebih pagi. Di ruang guru masih kosong. Waktu yang sempurna untuk Byungchan mencari rapor Dongpyo dan mengecek nama orangtuanya.

This is probably illegal, _tapi penasaran aja,_ batinnya, walau dia juga nggak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba penasaran.

Sambil celingak-celinguk, Byungchan jongkok di depan kabinet yang berisi rapor-rapor anak murid itu. Kemudian mencari-cari rapor yang ada nama Han Dongpyo di sampulnya.

Begitu ketemu, dia membuka halaman pertamanya. Di situ…

Cuma ada nama bapak kandung. Han Seungwoo.

Kolom ibu kandung kosong. Kolom yang lain kosong semua. Cuma ada kolom bapak kandung yang berisi informasi Seungwoo: alamat, nomor telepon, golongan darah. Kontak darurat hanya ada Seungwoo, Hangyul, dan satu orang lagi yang sepertinya adalah asistennya Seungwoo.

Byungchan membolak-balikkan halaman-halaman rapor itu. Isinya tidak banyak. Hanya komentar tentang keseharian Dongpyo di sekolah, _concerns,_ semua dalam tulisan rapi seseorang yang Byungchan asumsikan adalah Miss Sejeong. Ada juga hasil karya Dongpyo di sekolah. Gambar keluarga, yang isinya hanya gambar dua _stick figure,_ rumah, matahari, dan pepohonan. Khas anak umur empat tahun seperti Dongpyo. Di samping _stick figure_ yang tinggi ada tulisan “PAPA”, dan di samping yang kecil ada tulisan “PYO”. Byungchan tersenyum melihatnya.

Tapi Byungchan tidak menyerah. Setelah merapikan kembali isi kabinet tersebut, ia kembali ke mejanya dan membuka _Google._

Pasti ada info tentang Seungwoo di internet, kan? Dia orang kaya. Semua orang kaya itu narsis. Jadi pasti ada informasi tentang Seungwoo di portal berita. Byungchan mengetik nama Han Seungwoo, kemudian memencet _enter._

_Hanwon Group acquires Haengwoon Entertainment Hanwon Group to appoint new CEO in November Hanwon Group sees stocks rise (...) see more_

Semua berita tentang Seungwoo hanya berita tentang perusahaannya—Hanwon Group. Tidak ada hal yang berkaitan tentang kehidupan pribadinya sama sekali.

“Aneh…”

Tapi apa pula yang Byungchan harapkan? Seungwoo bukan artis. Mana mungkin ada berita lain tentang dia selain perkembangan bisnisnya? Setidaknya dia sudah mencoba.

“Apanya yang aneh?” Sejin menepuk pundak Byungchan dengan keras. Kaget, Byungchan menutup laptopnya dengan kencang.

“Tuh, kan, lagi liat yang aneh-aneh, ya?” goda Sejin.

“Ih! Apaan sih, kak! Nggak!” Byungchan cemberut, yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa Sejin.

Oke. Sejin sudah bekerja di sekolah ini cukup lama, kan? _Surely,_ dia pasti tahu gosip-gosip di sekolah ini. Bahkan jika Seungwoo baru memasukkan anaknya ke sekolah ini tahun ini, tapi orang tua murid lain pasti sering bergosip, kan? Minimal para asisten dan suster-suster itu. Pasti Sejin pernah mendengar sesuatu, kan? Tidak ada salahnya bertanya tentang Seungwoo ke Sejin… Kan?

“Kak Sejin,” panggil Byungchan. Sejin yang sedang sibuk merapikan mejanya menengok. “Mau tanya.”

“Boleh.”

“Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya kalo aku nanya ini!”

“Nggak akan.”

“Pak Seungwoo tuh… Udah nikah ya?”

Sejin menatap Byungchan dengan tatapan menggoda. “Ih, nanya-nanya Pak Seungwoo.”

“Kenapa? Nggak boleh?”

Sejin geleng kepala. “Boleh, kok. Tapi bukannya kamu lebih deket ke dia daripada aku?”

Kini giliran Byungchan yang geleng kepala. “Enggak, ya! Kalo deket mana mungkin aku tanya ini ke kakak, tanya aja ke dia!”

Sejin tertawa. “Setahu aku sih nggak, Chan, dia single. Kamu mau sama Pak Seungwoo?”

“Cuma nanya!” Byungchan pura-pura sibuk dengan buku catatannya. Pipinya panas. Pasti sudah memerah.

“ _Okay~ If you say so!_ ” Ledek Sejin, sebelum orang itu berdiri. “ _Oh, and FYI, he does like men. Before you go asking around, or even go looking it up on Google!_ ”

Sejin mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang guru—entah kemana. Byungchan mendengus kesal, namun wajah dan kupingnya memerah mendengar godaan Sejin.

_Rese._

—

Pada jam istirahat di hari yang sama itu, ada buket bunga menunggu di meja Byungchan. Byungchan menatapnya aneh. Sejin pun. Guru-guru lain pun.

“Cieee Mister Byungchan, bunga dari siapa itu?” Miss Chaeyeon yang baru saja masuk menyikut Byungchan dan menaikkan alisnya, menggoda Byungchan yang masih bingung.

Buket bunga itu tidak ada kartu ucapannya sama sekali. Hanya berisi bunga mawar warna-warni. Byungchan setengah yakin pasti ada maknanya, tapi ia juga yakin siapapun yang mengirim buket ini tidak peduli dengan bahasa bunga—isinya terlalu berantakan untuk mengatakan orang ini tahu dan peduli dengan bahasa bunga.

Namun, ketika Byungchan membuka ponselnya, pesan dari Seungwoo membuatnya terkejut.

_Suka nggak, sama bunganya?_

Byungchan langsung menengok ke sekeliling ruangan. Sejin, yang duduk di sebelahnya, mengangkat satu alis.

“Kenapa? Nyari _secret admirer_ kamu?”

Byungchan hanya terdiam. Kemudian menaruh buket bunga itu berdiri menyandar tumpukan buku di ujung mejanya. Tanpa disadari, ia tersenyum.

—

Keesokan harinya, dan keesokan harinya, dan keesokan harinya lagi, bunga itu terus datang.

Wooseok jadi curiga ketika Byungchan pulang membawa buket bunga _for the fifth night in a row._

“Setiap malem bawa pulang bunga,” Wooseok kelihatannya gak peduli, tapi Byungchan tahu dia penasaran. Pura-pura sedang fokus dengan masakannya. Byungchan menata bunga yang baru ia dapat, menaruhnya ke dalam vas.

“Lagi pengen beli bunga aja,” Byungchan berbohong. Dia selalu bilang dia beli sendiri, tapi Wooseok nggak percaya. Nggak kayak Byungchan. Mana mungkin Byungchan beli buket bunga buat menghias rumah? Mereka berdua nggak suka mendekorasi.

“Dari orang ya?”

Byungchan geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi muka Wooseok sama sekali nggak percaya.

“Pasti dari orang! Jangan bohong!”

“Bukan!” Byungchan cemberut, tapi Wooseok sekarang sepenuhnya fokus sama Byungchan. Senyumnya melebar ngeliat Byungchan cemberut.

“Dari si _Rich Hot Daddy_ itu, ya?!” Wooseok tertawa, iseng menggoda, tapi Byungchan yang diam saja membuat Wooseok berhenti. “ _Wait, really?_ ”

Byungchan menyerah. Dia pun mengangguk pelan. Wooseok kelihatan syok.

“ _Okay, I haven’t asked, but,_ gue yakin ini dari dia sih. Siapa lagi yang bakalan ngirimin gue bunga tiap hari, coba?” Byungchan gak sadar, tapi dia tersenyum kecil.

“Wow!”

“ _I know, right?_ ” nada Byungchan gak terdengar _excited,_ malah kesel, tapi Wooseok yang _excited._ Banget.

“ _Aww,_ Chan! _I’m so excited for you!_ ”

“Jangan. Jangan _excited_ buat gue. Nanti gue jadi ikutan berharap.”

Sebenernya, Wooseok sudah menggali internet dan bertanya ke semua orang di sekitarnya tentang Han Seungwoo. Dia cukup yakin kalo Seungwoo nggak punya istri, dan ibu kandungnya Dongpyo _is not in the picture._

“Tapi, lo udah tau dia punya istri atau nggak?”

“ _I know that he’s gay._ Kata Kak Sejin, sih. Tapi gue nggak tahu, deh, dia punya _partner_ atau nggak. _Or, at the very least,_ gue nggak tahu dia punya jodoh atau nggak. Orang kaya kan punya politik percintaan sendiri.”

“Kebanyakan nonton drama lo,” Wooseok mendengus, tapi Byungchan yang masih diam membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah.

“ _Look, I know you’re anxious about him._ Tapi apa salahnya nyoba sih, Chan? Maksud gue, _I’m pretty sure_ dia nggak punya siapa-siapa di hidupnya sekarang. _I looked him up!_ ”

“Gue juga,” Byungchan memainkan tisu yang ada di meja. Wooseok mematikan kompor, kemudian mengelap tangannya di celemeknya sebelum duduk di depan Byungchan. “Tapi gue masih takut.”

“Gak harus langsung lompat dan nyelam ke dalam komitmen, Chan. Pelan-pelan aja. _You can afford to take it slow._ Gue tahu lo takut banget sama komitmen, tapi kalo lo suka sama dia, kenapa nggak coba aja? Pelan-pelan. _Like, talk to him._ ”

“Dia sibuk,” Byungchan menopang dagunya, cemberut. Satu tangannya masih merobek-robek tisu di depannya.

“Dia nggak mungkin sesibuk itu kalo dia punya waktu buat ngirimin lo bunga setiap hari.”

“Dia punya asisten.”

“Tetep aja! Dia mikirin lo setiap hari, _man!_ ”

Byungchan tersenyum, memikirkan fakta bahwa Seungwoo mikirin dia setiap hari. Bener juga, sih. Mungkin Wooseok bener— _for once._

“Gue nggak akan maksa lo buat langsung bilang ‘oke, gue mau sama dia’, tapi kayaknya lo butuh momen kayak gini deh, Chan. Momen dimana lo merasa dicintai sama orang yang bukan gue. Bukan _platonic love._ ”

Byungchan mengangguk, sebelum berdiri dan mengitari meja makan untuk memeluk Wooseok. “Sumpah Seok, kalo lo belum punya cowok, gue udah pacarin lo dari dulu!”

“Kayak gue bakalan mau aja!”

—

Byungchan sedikit gugup.

Ini pertama kalinya dia yang minta Seungwoo buat ketemu sama dia. _Sure,_ mereka jarang ketemu. Seungwoo orang yang sibuk, jadi Byungchan setengah berekspektasi kalo Seungwoo nggak bakal punya waktu buat ketemu sama dia. Tapi Seungwoo dateng.

Mobil sedan hitamnya parkir di lobi apartemen Byungchan. Seungwoo menurunkan jendela mobilnya, melambaikan tangan ke Byungchan.

“Mister Byungchan!”

Byungchan sedikit meringis. Panggilannya bener-bener ngingetin dia kalo dia itu _guru anaknya._ Plus, fakta bahwa dia juga masih manggil Seungwoo ‘pak’.

Begitu Byungchan masuk ke mobil, ada satu buket bunga yang nungguin dia. Lili biru.

“Kata kamu biru warna favorit kamu, jadi saya beliin.”

Sedikit gak kreatif. Tapi Byungchan masih hargain usahanya.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Byungchan tersenyum, memangku buketnya.

“Jadi, kita kemana?”

“Bapak suka piknik?”

—

Mereka pergi ke taman yang enak buat dijadiin tempat piknik. Rumput empuk, pohon rindang. Byungchan duduk di atas taplak yang sudah mereka gelar.

“Byungchan.”

Sejak di mobil tadi, Byungchan meminta mereka untuk memanggil satu sama lain dengan lebih… Nyaman dan tidak formal. _Kayak temen aja,_ kata Byungchan, jadi di sini lah mereka—Byungchan dan Kak Seungwoo. Apalagi ternyata umur mereka tidak beda jauh. Seungwoo yang berumur 33, dan Byungchan yang berumur 29. Masih pantas untuk menyebut Seungwoo ‘kak’, kan?

“Ya, Kak?”

Sedikit canggung. _But he’ll get used to it._

“Kamu… Suka bunga-bunganya, kan?”

Seungwoo terdengar _malu._ Sangat gak Seungwoo. Selama ini, Seungwoo selalu terdengar _yakin_ dan _berkarisma._

“Suka, kok,” balas Byungchan dengan senyuman. Walaupun kadang dia suka bertanya-tanya tentang pilihan bunga Seungwoo, tapi tetep aja. _It’s the thought that counts._

“ _Good. I’m glad then._ Kamu gak bakal keberatan kan kalo aku kirim tiap hari?”

“Jangan!” Byungchan geleng kepala. “Mendingan uangnya disimpen aja. Bunga sesekali aja.”

Tapi Byungchan memeluk buket bunga yang dari tadi dia bawa-bawa. Padahal bisa ditinggal di mobil, tapi Byungchan beneran suka sama buket kali ini. Bunga lili. Seungwoo nggak ngerti bahasa bunga, jadi pasti dia milih ini karena cantik aja. _And it is. It’s pretty._ Makanya Byungchan suka, terlepas dari arti bunga itu sendiri.

“Makasih loh, kak,” Byungchan senyum malu-malu, masih canggung memanggil Seungwoo dengan sebutan ‘kak’ dan bukan ‘pak’. “Buat bunga-bunganya. Cantik.”

“Sama-sama,” balas Seungwoo, dengan senyuman yang Byungchan paling suka. Senyuman menghipnotis itu.

Kali ini obrolan mereka nggak ada yang canggung (selain masih kagok manggil satu sama lain tanpa embel-embel ‘pak’ dan ‘mister’). Byungchan udah mulai nyaman sama Seungwoo. Seungwoo juga. Obrolan mereka udah bukan sekitar pertanyaan aneh Seungwoo—yang Byungchan tahu, dia ambil dari _Google_ —tapi udah mulai spesifik. Udah saling tahu hobi dan _interest_ masing-masing.

“Kamu suka masak?” Sambil mengunyah sandwich buatan Byungchan, Seungwoo bertanya. Byungchan geleng kepala.

“Enggak. Biasanya Wooseok yang masak. Tapi aku mau bikin sesuatu buat kakak, jadi aku bikin sandwich yang gampang. Sebagai makasih, udah beliin bunga dan ngajak aku makan enak,” Byungchan senyum lebar.

“Sandwich-nya enak. Makasih loh,” tapi Byungchan tahu rasanya jauh dari enak. Apalagi dibandingkan dengan toko-toko dan restoran-restoran mahal. Isinya cuma mayones, telur, sosis, keju. Bener-bener simpel (dan gak bernutrisi).

“Jangan bohong, ini gak enak!”

“Enak, kok!” Seungwoo melahap satu potong lagi. Byungchan cemberut, tapi gak menolak pujian Seungwoo kali ini.

Byungchan pura-pura nggak sadar, kalo di pinggir bibirnya belepotan mayones. Seungwoo yang sadar. Dia nggak bisa berhenti liatin bibir Byungchan.

“Chan,” panggilan Seungwoo makin akrab, tapi Byungchan nggak keberatan sama sekali. Dia suka. Dia suka _banget._ Untuk hari ini aja. Dia mau lupain semua kekhawatiran dia tentang suka sama Seungwoo.

“Ya?”

“Ada… Sesuatu di bibir kamu,” Seungwoo nunjuk bibirnya sendiri, ngasih tau posisi mayones yang belepotan itu.

“Di sini?” Byungchan sebenernya tahu. Dia sebenernya ngerasa dimana mayones itu ada. Tapi dia sengaja ngehindarin. Berharap Seungwoo bakalan ngelapin buat dia—pake tisu sekalipun.

“Bukan,” muka Seungwoo maju. Deket banget sama muka Byungchan. Pipi Byungchan rasanya panas. Banget. Matanya berkedip cepat. Kaget, padahal dia sendiri yang berharap kayak gini di dalem hatinya yang paling, _paling_ dalam.

“Di sini,” kemudian Seungwoo mengecup bibir Byungchan. Sebentar. Cuma tiga detik, mungkin, tapi bagi Byungchan rasanya kayak 30 menit. Kaget. Matanya nutup secara refleks. Tapi dia nggak mundur. Diem aja.

Mayonesnya masih ada. Waktu Seungwoo mundur, dia langsung ngelap ujung bibir Byungchan pake jarinya.

“Wow,” Byungchan senyum. Tapi kemudian inget—dia masih NGGAK TAU Seungwoo punya pasangan atau enggak.

“ _Sorry,_ ” Seungwoo langsung minta maaf begitu muka Byungchan berubah jadi serius.

Byungchan nggak bales.

“Byungchan, aku…,” Seungwoo menarik nafas panjang. “Aku mau ngaku sesuatu.”

Byungchan masih nggak bales. Cuma ngeliatin Seungwoo. _He thinks, ‘this is it. This is the part where he tells me that he has a wife and that we have to stop seeing each other and that he’s going to get me fired’._

“Aku… Suka banget sama kamu, Byungchan. Dari pertama aku lihat kamu. Waktu jemput Dongpyo, dan aku minta nomor kamu. _I’ve liked you since then._ ”

_Shit,_ batin Byungchan. Tapi Seungwoo kedengeran belum selesai, jadi dia masih diam.

“Bener-bener aneh. Kamu pasti mikir aku juga aneh. Tapi aku percaya sama yang namanya _love at first sight,_ dan aku ngerasain itu waktu pertama ngeliat kamu. Aku pengen banget kenal sama kamu. Aku suka. Banget. Aku suka.”

Byungchan ngangguk pelan. Memproses semua ini. Dia nggak bego—dia tahu Seungwoo suka. Kalo nggak suka, buat apa bawa Byungchan ke restoran mahal? Buat apa jemput Byungchan ke rumahnya padahal Byungchan bisa aja naik taksi? Buat apa ngirim bunga _setiap hari?_

“Aku tahu,” Byungchan senyum. “Aku tahu. Aku nggak bego, Kak. Aku juga suka. Tapi Kak Seungwoo…”

Byungchan jeda. Seungwoo menaikkan satu alisnya.

“Bukannya Kak Seungwoo punya pasangan? Udah nikah?”

Seungwoo KETAWA. Kenceng banget.

“Ih, serius…,” Byungchan merengut.

“Dapet ide dari mana aku udah nikah?”

“ _Um, hello? You have a kid!_ ”

“ _Doesn’t mean that I’m MARRIED,_ ” Seungwoo masih ketawa. Byungchan mendengus kesal.

“Nggak usah diketawain!”

“Lucu BANGET. Kamu pikir aku udah _MARRIED._ Ya ampun, Chan,” Seungwoo menyeka airmatanya, sedikit lebay. Byungchan memiringkan kepalanya.

“Jadi? Dongpyo itu?”

“Anakku. Bener. _One night stand gone wrong,_ ” Seungwoo mengangkat bahunya. “Tapi ya udah. Aku tanggung jawab. Aku sayang banget sama Dongpyo.”

Byungchan hanya membentuk O dengan mulutnya, tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Masuk akal. Rasanya beban berat sudah terangkat dari pundaknya.

Sekarang dia bisa suka tanpa merasa bersalah.

“Jadi? Gimana?” Seungwoo tanya.

“Gimana apanya?”

“Kita saling suka. Terus?”

Byungchan terdiam sejenak. Dia mau pelan-pelan. Dia nggak mau tergesa-gesa kali ini. Hubungan dia sama Seungwoo terlalu penting. Dia nggak bisa ngambil keputusan tanpa mikir.

Suka itu satu hal, tapi memulai hubungan?

“ _I’ll think about it first._ Aku butuh waktu, Kak.”

“ _Okay. Fair enough. Can I hold your hand?_ ”

Jantung Byungchan berdetak kencang. Dia malu dan bahagia dan kaget. Semua perasaan campur aduk.

Semoga Seungwoo nggak bisa denger detak jantungnya.

“ _Sure._ ”

Kemudian Seungwoo menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari lentik Byungchan.

Rasanya hangat.

—

Di depan lobi apartemennya, Seungwoo ikut turun dari mobil. Hari sudah melewati tengah malam. Setelah piknik sore, mereka berkeliling kota sampai larut malam sambil bergandengan tangan.

Romantis. Menurut Byungchan, ini kencan paling romantis yang pernah dia dapatkan. Mantan-mantannya sebelum ini (yang nggak banyak, sejujurnya) lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di satu tempat. Nggak suka pindah-pindah dan keliling-keliling dan bergerak banyak. Tapi Seungwoo suka. Dia suka jalan-jalan dan olahraga.

“ _Thanks for today,_ Kak. _I had fun,_ ” Byungchan dengan malunya memegang tangan Seungwoo sambil menunduk, tersenyum. Satu tangannya memeluk buket bunga lili dari Seungwoo tadi. Ia mengingat makan malam di restoran _galbitang_ favoritnya tadi. Kemudian pemandangan kota di malam hari dari atas kantor Seungwoo (awalnya Byungchan kesal dibawa ke kantor Seungwoo, tapi setelah melihat pemandangan itu, rasa kesalnya hilang). Plus, _midnight movie._ Rasanya _date course_ mereka lengkap malam itu.

“ _Me too._ Aku seneng lihat kamu seneng malam ini.”

“Kapan kita bisa jalan lagi kayak gini?”

Seungwoo senyum. “ _Anytime._ Aku bakalan sempetin buat kamu. Selalu.”

Byungchan tertawa kecil. Senang. “Gombal, deh.”

“Nggak gombal. _I mean it._ ”

Jantung Byungchan rasanya bekerja ekstra keras hari ini. Kupu-kupu di dadanya menjalar ke perut. Rasanya aneh. Banget.

“ _Before you go in, Byungchan, one last thing,_ ” Seungwoo maju mendekat dengan satu langkah. Byungchan cuma bengong. “Aku boleh cium kamu?”

Byungchan ngangguk. Kemudian Seungwoo mengecup bibir Byungchan untuk kedua kalinya hari itu. “ _Thank you._ Dah sana, naik. _Good night,_ Byungchan.”

“ _Good night_ … Kak Seungwoo…” Suara Byungchan kecil. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian jalan masuk ke lobi, sesekali nengok ke belakang buat liat Seungwoo yang masih berdiri nungguin. Satpam lobi ngelihatin dia aneh, tapi dia nggak peduli. Rasanya _seneng._ Kayak mau meledak. Sambil menunggu _lift,_ Byungchan menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Kemudian tersenyum sendiri.

Sesampainya di kamar, Byungchan teriak, mukanya ditenggelemin ke bantal. Rasanya mau _meledak._

—

Hari ini, Dongpyo bikin masalah lagi.

Oke, bukan masalah besar. Dia nggak berantem sama siapa-siapa, tapi dia nggak mau keluar kelas buat istirahat di _playground,_ karena dia mau menyelesaikan gambarnya di kelas. Sebenernya _fine-fine_ aja. Tapi itu artinya salah satu dari Byungchan atau Sejin harus tinggal di kelas dengan Dongpyo.

“Aku aja deh yang stay,” Byungchan menawarkan diri. Sejin keliatan capek banget hari ini. Jadi Sejin cuma ngangguk, lalu keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Byungchan sendiri dengan Dongpyo yang masih fokus menggambar.

Byungchan duduk di depan Dongpyo. Merhatiin gambarnya yang dari tadi dia warnain. Entah gambar apa. Hari ini, temanya _superhero._ Anak lain gambar Spiderman, Superman, Batman. Dongpyo kayak… Nggak bisa memutuskan mau gambar apa atau siapa.

Jadi Byungchan bertanya. “Dongpyo gambar apa?”

Anak itu nggak berhenti mewarnai dengan agresif. Mukanya fokus.

“Gambar ayah,” katanya, masih sambil fokus mewarnai.

“Oh,” Byungchan ngangguk. Tapi dia kaget karena pilihan Dongpyo. Anak lain nggak ada yang gambar orangtua atau keluarga mereka. _Bodyguard_ mereka, ya. Suster atau asisten mereka juga ada.

Tapi Dongpyo gambar ayahnya.

“Dongpyo deket sama ayah Dongpyo?”

Hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Dongpyo.

“Ayah Dongpyo sering di rumah?” Buat anak lain, mereka jarang banget liat orang tuanya. Orangtua mereka sibuk kerja. _Traveling. Meeting._

Dongpyo ngangguk lagi.

“Dongpyo sayang banget ya sama ayah Dongpyo?”

Anggukan. Byungchan udah biasa dengan respons Dongpyo yang kadang dingin, kadang hangat.

“Hmm, Dongpyo ceritain dong. Ayahnya Dongpyo kayak gimana orangnya?”

Dongpyo berhenti mewarnai sejenak. Terus ngeliat Byungchan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

“Ayah _is my hero!_ ” Ucap Dongpyo dengan bangga. Byungchan tersenyum mendengarnya. “Ayah bisa bikin kue! Enak! _On the weekends, we always bake cookies!_ ”

Gemes. Byungchan senyum ngebayangin Seungwoo dan Dongpyo memanggang kue bareng. Gemes banget.

Dongpyo berubah jadi cerewet. Nyerocos tentang ayahnya, tentang gimana ayahnya selalu punya waktu buat Pyo, gimana waktu ulang tahun kemarin ayahnya beliin Pyo sepatu baru! Dan Dongpyo kedengeran _excited_ banget waktu ngomongin sepatu barunya, yang mana, buat Byungchan, lumayan aneh. Terutama karena anak-anak lain selalu dapet hadiah ekstravagan di hari ulang tahun mereka. Mobil, _gadget,_ apartemen. Tapi Dongpyo excited _karena sepatu._

Di ujung ceritanya, Dongpyo sedikit cemberut. Fokus mewarnai kembali.

“ _But I wish they would stop saying I’m weird_ karena Pyo cuma punya ayah, tapi mereka punya ayah bunda. Ayah _is enough._ ”

“ _Who’s ‘they’?_ ”

“ _My classmates._ ”

Byungchan kaget. Di kelas, anak-anak itu manis semua. Dia dan Sejin gak pernah denger kata-kata jahat kayak gitu keluar. Dongpyo malah yang sering bikin masalah karena mulutnya jahat.

“ _When did they say that?_ ” Byungchan bertanya, mencoba tetap tenang. Dia bingung dan kaget.

“ _At the playground._ Mereka gak pernah bolehin Pyo main sama mereka karena Pyo nggak punya bunda. Kata mereka, bunda mereka bilang, gak boleh main sama Pyo. _Because I don’t have a_ ‘bunda’.”

Aneh gimana Dongpyo bisa ngomong dengan santai. Kayak ini tuh hal yang biasa dan bukan _bullying._ Byungchan langsung merasa sedih.

“Terus?” Byungchan tanya lagi, mencoba menggali informasi. “Pyo bilang apa kalo gitu?”

Dongpyo cuma ngangkat bahu. “Capek. Jadi Pyo udah nggak mau main sama mereka.”

Sekarang masuk akal. Kenapa Dongpyo terkesan jahat. Semua cuma _defense mechanism_ Dongpyo. Kenapa guru yang jaga di _playground_ selalu bilang kalo Dongpyo main sendirian, atau cuma main sama Hangyul. Ya, karena ini. Di kelas, mereka tahu mereka diperhatiin lebih banyak mata daripada di _playground,_ karena di kelas, semuanya kelihatan jelas. Jadi di kelas, mereka nggak pernah bilang apa-apa yang jahat ke siapapun—termasuk Dongpyo.

Anak-anak kecil tuh… Jahat.

“Kenapa Pyo nggak bilang siapa-siapa?”

“ _I told Miss Sejeong._ Tapi habis itu Miss Sejeong pergi.”

Dongpyo ngangkat bahu, masih warnain gambarnya. Byungchan kaget. Bener-bener kaget. Di dalam otaknya, cuma bisa mikir _‘shit. Gue bakalan dipecat.’_

—

“Hey,” Seungwoo senyum begitu ngeliat Byungchan keluar dari lobi apartemennya.

Pulang sekolah, Byungchan langsung kirim _text_ ke Seungwoo. _‘Ayo makan, kangen’._ Seungwoo langsung mengiyakan ajakan Byungchan.

“Hey, kak,” Byungchan langsung meluk Seungwoo. Seungwoo ketawa. Manis, menyenangkan. Byungchan merasa hangat.

Mereka pergi ke restoran pilihan Seungwoo—setiap pergi kencan, mereka akan bergiliran memilih tempat. Restoran mahal, menu aneh, _wine._ Tapi Byungchan menghormati pilihan Seungwoo, sama seperti Seungwoo yang selalu menghormati pilihan restoran Byungchan, yang seringkali adalah restoran pinggir jalan atau tempat yang ramai dan memiliki antrian panjang.

Di tengah-tengah _dessert_ (Byungchan sebenarnya tidak begitu suka kue, tapi Seungwoo sangat suka), Byungchan memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang dia dengar dari Dongpyo tadi siang.

“Masa, tadi Dongpyo cerita ke aku,” ucap Byungchan sambil memotong _slice cheesecake_ di hadapannya.

“Oh ya? Cerita apa?”

“Tapi kamu jangan marah, ya?”

Seungwoo menatap Byungchan penasaran, tapi ia hanya mengangguk.

“Kata Dongpyo,” Byungchan menaruh garpunya di atas piring. Potongan kuenya tidak dia makan sama sekali. “Dia di- _bully_ temen-temen sekelasnya.”

Seungwoo berhenti. Kemudian, pelan-pelan menaruh garpunya di atas piringnya juga. Senyumnya hilang. “Di- _bully?_ ”

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya, gugup. “Katanya, dia nggak dibolehin ikut main sama temen-temennya di _playground_ karena dia gak punya ibu. Anak-anak itu bilang, ibu mereka bilang mereka gak boleh main sama Dongpyo.”

Seungwoo terlihat _marah._

“Aku bakal ngomong sama mereka.”

“ _The kids?!_ ”

“ _No, their parents._ Aku tarik sahamku dari perusahaan mereka kali, ya.”

Byungchan menghela napas. Dia gak paham permainan orang kaya—apalagi orang sekaya Seungwoo. “Tapi janji kalo kamu bakalan _gentle?_ ”

“Gak janji. _But I’ll try._ ”

“Kak Seungwoo,” muka Byungchan terlihat tidak setuju.

“Ini tentang Dongpyo. Dongpyo anakku satu-satunya. Aku nggak akan investasi di perusahaan mereka lagi. Mereka yang butuh aku, _I don’t._ Kalo mereka gak bisa baik sama aku dan anakku, aku juga bisa jadi jahat.”

Nada bicaranya jadi galak dan tegas. Byungchan paham, sih. Seungwoo sayang banget sama Dongpyo. Kelihatan. Byungchan juga ikut merasakan. Dari bagaimana Dongpyo berbicara tentang ayahnya, dan bagaimana Seungwoo berbicara tentang anaknya.

“Kak,” Byungchan menghela napas. “Jangan bilang gitu.”

“ _No,_ aku akan bilang gitu. Ini tentang Dongpyo. Dan mungkin ini nanti juga tentang kamu kalo kita nikah.”

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Byungchan sadar apa yang barusan Seungwoo katakan. “Hah?”

“Aku mau ngelindungin orang-orang yang aku sayang. Dan itu termasuk kamu juga, bukan cuma Dongpyo. Selama aku punya _power_ buat ngelindungin kamu dan Dongpyo. _I will. Fuck being nice_ kalo udah tentang kamu sama Dongpyo.”

Byungchan gigit bibirnya. Nahan air mata. Entah kenapa dia merasa… Kayak dia nggak pantas dapetin Seungwoo. Seungwoo orang yang _powerful. He’s good-looking._ Dia bisa aja cari orang lain, _but instead,_ dia milih Byungchan. Guru TK biasa yang gak sengaja dia temuin di sekolah anaknya.

“Kak,” Byungchan senyum, tapi matanya berair. “ _I feel like I don’t deserve you._ ”

“Jangan bilang gitu,” Seungwoo maju ke depan sedikit, ngelus kepala Byungchan. “ _You deserve the world._ ”

—

“ _How’s things?_ Sama si _Rich Hot Daddy?_ ” Wooseok langsung bertanya waktu Byungchan pulang dari kencannya malam itu. Byungchan senyum, duduk di sebelah Wooseok di sofa.

“ _Good,_ ” Byungchan ketawa kecil. “Dia baik. Dia memperlakukan gue dengan sangat, sangat baik.”

“Dia gak punya istri, kan?” Goda Wooseok sambil tertawa. Byungchan menyikut Wooseok.

“Ih!”

Wooseok senyum. Ngerangkul Byungchan. “ _You know I’m so happy for you, right?_ ”

“Tau,” Byungchan senyum, nutup matanya, senderan ke bahu Wooseok. “Gue bahagia.”

“Bagus. Lo _harus_ bahagia.”

“Ngerti gak sih? Dia tuh… Sempurna banget, Seok. Dan dia bisa aja milih orang lain selain gue. Gue selalu ngerasa kayak oh, _you know,_ ini cuma sebentar aja. Gue nggak akan serius sama dia. Dia juga nggak mungkin serius sama gue. Tapi kayaknya gue _mau_ serius sama dia, _but it’s so scary._ ”

“Ya ampun Chan, gak usah takut,” Wooseok nepuk pundak Byungchan. “Yang penting buat gue, lo bahagia sama dia. _You deserve it._ ”

“Tapi gua tuh… Masih kepikiran anaknya, Seok.”

“Chan, menurut gue ya,” Wooseok membetulkan posisinya. “Pasti ada jalannya. Lo baik. Lo suka anak kecil.”

“Gak! Gue gak suka, loh!” Byungchan cemberut.

“Oke, lo gak suka anak kecil, _but you’re good with them. You’ll be fine,_ dia juga. Jadi menurut gue nih ya, lo jalanin aja dulu. Nikmatin perasaan ini. Seneng kan?”

Byungchan mengangguk.

“Ya udah. _Just enjoy it,_ ” Wooseok mengelus pundak Byungchan pelan.

Byungchan menghela napas, rileks dalam rangkulan Wooseok. “Ini gak aneh kan?”

“Enggak kok,” Wooseok senyum. “Nggak ada yang aneh sama sekali dari jatuh cinta.”

—

Ulang tahun Byungchan.

Sebenernya, dia gak akan inget kalo jam dua belas, Wooseok dan pacarnya gak tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dan nyanyi _happy birthday_ sambil bawa kue kesukaan mereka (bukan Byungchan, karena Byungchan gak suka kue, jadi pasti Wooseok dan pacarnya itu yang bakal habisin). Dia bakalan tidur, terus lupa kalo hari itu tuh 12 November. Ulang tahun dia.

Habis tiup lilin dan potong kue, Byungchan basa-basi sebentar dengan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk, kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dan tertidur dengan pulas.

Paginya, Byungchan dapat telepon dari Seungwoo.

“ _Hey! Birthday boy!_ ” tawa Seungwoo terdengar jelas di telepon. “Ayo turun! Aku di bawah!”

Sampai di lobi, Byungchan mematung. Kaget. Di lobi, bukan cuma ada Seungwoo, tapi juga ada _mobil VW kodok hijau impiannya._ Di atas mobil itu, ada pita besar.

“ _Happy birthday!_ ” Seungwoo berkata, heboh, sambil senyum manis. Di tangannya ada buket bunga.

Rasanya mau nangis. Mobil itu. Karena dia ingin membeli mobil itu, jadilah dia pindah kerja. Dan karena dia pindah kerja, dia bertemu dengan Seungwoo.

“Makasih…,” Rasanya kata-kata lain gak keluar. Byungchan _speechless._ Dia menghampiri Seungwoo dan memeluknya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

“Tahu darimana aku mau mobil ini?” Byungchan melepas pelukannya, menatap Seungwoo dengan ekspresi kaget. Rasanya dia gak pernah bercerita tentang mobil ini. Seungwoo hanya tau kalo mimpi Byungchan itu beli mobil, tapi Byungchan gak pernah cerita secara spesifik mobil apa yang mau dia beli.

“Dari…” Seungwoo pura-pura berpikir. Senyumnya jahil. “Dari siapa ya?”

“Makasih banyak, Kak… Aku beneran kaget ini…” Byungchan menutup mulutnya, syok. Seungwoo tertawa senang.

“Seneng deh liat kamu seneng. Nih, bunga. _Happy birthday,_ ya, Chan,” Seungwoo mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan buket bunga itu pada Byungchan. Bunga lili.

Byungchan _nangis._ Tiba-tiba aja, kayak ada yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Sakit. Air matanya turun.

“Loh, kok nangis? Jangan nangis dong! Aduh,” Seungwoo kelihatan sedikit panik, tapi dia kembali memeluk Byungchan. Mencoba menenangkan Byungchan yang terisak di pundaknya. “ _Are you okay?_ ”

“ _Am I okay?!_ Menurut kakak?!” Byungchan menangis kencang. “Ini tuh mimpi aku! Tau dari mana!”

Byungchan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Seungwoo, sementara Seungwoo tertawa, menepuk punggung Byungchan.

“Aku nanya, lah. Nanya Wooseok. Dia bilang, ini mimpi kamu. Jadi aku pengen _surprise_ -in kamu dengan ini. Supaya kamu bisa gaya kalo ke sekolah,” ucap Seungwoo. Byungchan sedikit tertawa.

“Gimana? Suka nggak?”

“Suka…” Byungchan ngelap air matanya. “Makasih… Kakak udah kayak _sugar daddy_ beneran sekarang.”

Byungchan tertawa senang, kencang. Seungwoo mendengus, tapi dia masih senyum. Satpam lobi masih ngeliatin mereka dengan aneh dari belakang meja satpam. “Kalo aku nggak mau jadi _sugar daddy_ kamu gimana? Aku maunya jadi suami kamu, Chan.”

“Boleh—hah GIMANA?” Byungchan langsung lepas pelukan mereka. Seungwoo geleng kepala, terus gigit bibirnya kayak nahan senyum.

“Nggak, bukan apa-apa. Gimana kalo kita _test drive_ mobil baru kamu aja sekarang?”

—

Byungchan menyetir mobil barunya itu menuju Sungai Han. Sambil senyum lebar, menikmati tarikan mobil hijau mungilnya ini. Mobil yang dia impikan semenjak pertama melihat mobil ini dibawa orang tua murid di TK lamanya.

Seungwoo bilang dia belum pernah ke Sungai Han.

“Kakak belum pernah ke Sungai Han?!” Byungchan bertanya, kaget. Mereka berjalan menuju pinggiran Sungai Han dari parkiran mobil, sambil menenteng keranjang piknik yang kali ini, Seungwoo siapkan. Katanya, spesial karena ini hari ulang tahun Byungchan.

“Belum,” jawab Seungwoo. “Waktu masih kecil, aku nggak pernah kemana-mana. Sibuk sekolah, les, kantor papa. Terus aku kuliah di Amerika. Jadi, aku nggak pernah bener-bener keliling Seoul. Ngunjungin tempat-tempat kayak gini tuh, sama sekali gak pernah.”

“Ya ampun,” Byungchan geleng kepala gak percaya. “Aneh BANGET. Besok-besok kita bawa Dongpyo!”

“Boleh,” Seungwoo mengangguk, memperhatikan kalau Sungai Han dipenuhi keluarga dan anak kecil pada pagi hari. “Pasti Dongpyo seneng.”

Byungchan berhenti di tempat yang lumayan sepi. “Di sini?”

Seungwoo mengangguk. “Terserah kamu, kan, ini ulang tahun kamu. Kamu rajanya.”

“Bener ya?” Mata Byungchan berbinar-binar. “Oke, deh! Kalo gitu, kakak yang atur taplak dan makanan kita!”

Seungwoo tertawa, mengambil keranjang pikniknya dari Byungchan. “ _Of course, My King._ ”

Seungwoo menggelar taplak berpola _gingham_ berwarna biru-putih itu. Kemudian, menaruh keranjang mereka di atas taplak dan duduk bersila, diikuti dengan Byungchan yang langsung tiduran di atas taplak itu.

Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa. Seungwoo sibuk mengeluarkan makanan yang dia siapkan (tanpa bantuan pembantu di rumahnya!), dan mengaturnya dengan rapi. Byungchan menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang bersepeda dengan orang tuanya sambil tertawa senang, melewati mereka.

“Lucu, ya,” gumamnya. Seungwoo hanya melihat wajah Byungchan sekilas, sebelum kembali fokus. “Coba Dongpyo kayak gitu sama aku.”

“Loh? Emang dia gak akrab sama kamu di sekolah?”

“Nggak, sih,” Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku yang selalu ngejar dia.”

Seungwoo mendengus. “Dongpyo padahal bilang kalo dia suka banget sama kamu.”

“Bohong. Dia gak suka siapa-siapa, Kak.”

Seungwoo memutar bola matanya. “Ayo makan. Udah kubuka semua.”

Byungchan duduk, kemudian melihat masakan rumahan Seungwoo. _Kimchi, kimbap, bibimbap, japchae._ Senyumnya melebar.

Sambil makan, Byungchan kembali membuka percakapan.

“Oh ya, kak. Apa tadi kata kakak? Dongpyo suka aku?” Byungchan menyuap satu potong _kimbap_ ke dalam mulutnya. “Bohong banget.”

Seungwoo geleng kepala. “Dia sendiri kok yang bilang. Katanya, dia suka kamu. Soalnya kamu tinggi, kayak aku.”

Byungchan mendengus.

“Terus katanya kamu baik banget, selalu dengerin dia,” Byungchan gak pernah merasa begitu, tapi dia ngangguk aja. Hubungan dia dan Dongpyo belum seistimewa itu menurutnya. “Dia bahkan bilang _you’re his hero. Because you stopped the bullying._ ”

Byungchan naikin kedua alisnya. “Tapi itu bukan aku. Itu semua KAKAK.”

“Tapi aku nggak bakalan tau kalo bukan karena kamu, loh,” Seungwoo melahap _kimbap_ -nya.

“Ya tetep aja, kan kakak yang _stop._ Pake uang,” Byungchan memutar bola matanya.

“Tetep aja, kamu ambil bagian di sini, kok. Terus, dia juga bilang, dia suka karena kamu selalu perhatian sama dia di sekolah.”

Menarik banget. Byungchan gak merasa merhatiin Dongpyo ekstra sampai segitunya selama di kelas. Tapi kalo Dongpyo bilang begitu, dia gak akan bantah.

“Itu pilih kasih aku, sih,” Byungchan bercanda. “Jangan ditiru.”

“Oh, nggak apa. Dia anakku, jadi aku dukung pilih kasihnya kamu.”

Byungchan senyum, sarkas. “ _Thanks. That means a lot to me._ ”

Seungwoo tertawa. “Tapi aku mau nanya, Chan.”

“ _Shoot,_ ” Byungchan ngangguk.

“Menurut kamu, kita gimana?”

“Hah? Gimana apanya?” Byungchan bingung. Berhenti makan sejenak. Seungwoo lanjut.

“Ya… _What do you think about us?_ Habis ini, kita mau… Gimana?”

Byungchan pernah mikir. Dia bahkan pernah bilang ke Wooseok. Dia pikir, palingan main-main aja sama Seungwoo. Gak akan bertahan lama. Dia gak akan nganggep hubungan ini serius, dan Seungwoo juga (mungkin) gak akan nganggep serius.

“Jujur,” Byungchan memulai. “Aku… Sempet nganggep ini nggak serius. _Especially in the beginning._ Waktu itu aku kan nggak yakin, kakak cuma mau main-main aja atau beneran. Kakak punya pasangan atau nggak. Aku mikirin Dongpyo juga.”

Seungwoo bergumam, menandakan bahwa dia sedang mendengarkan.

“Terus aku curhat ke Wooseok. Terus aku sadar kalo aku tuh… Mau serius. Aku beneran suka sama Kak Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo senyum lebar. “ _Really?_ ”

“Iya. _Really,_ ” Byungchan ngangguk sambil bales senyuman Seungwoo. “Tapi jangan dijadiin beban, ya. Aku kayak… Cuma mau bilang aja kalo aku udah nganggep kita serius.”

Seungwoo geleng kepala. “ _No,_ justru aku nanya gitu karena aku juga nganggep kita serius dan aku pengen tau posisi kamu aja. Soalnya aku mau lanjut nanya lagi, nih.”

“Silahkan,” Byungchan ngangkat bahu sambil buka botol minuman.

“Jangan minum dulu, nanti kaget terus keselek.”

“Ya, udah tunggu aku selesai minum,” Byungchan mengulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Tapi Seungwoo benar-benar menunggu sampai Byungchan selesai minum.

“Udah siap ya aku tanya?”

Byungchan hanya membalas dengan gestur tangan, _silahkan._

“Oke. Kalo aku ajak kamu nikah, kamu mau gak?”

“Gimana?!” Mata Byungchan membesar, kaget.

“Ya, gak gimana-gimana. _I’ve been thinking about it._ Maaf ya, _proposal_ -nya tiba-tiba banget dan gak… _Grand_ gitu. Kamu percaya gak sama _love at first sight?_ ”

Byungchan geleng kepalanya. Sejujurnya, pertama liat Seungwoo dia cuma mikir _‘wow, ganteng’_ , tapi dia gak merasakan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang tiap ngeliat Seungwoo—kupu-kupu yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat setiap Seungwoo mendekat.

“Aku pernah bilang kan, kalo aku ngerasain itu waktu pertama ngeliat kamu. _And then I thought, damn,_ aku bakalan nyesel kalo nggak milikin kamu. Aneh banget. Tapi entah kenapa aku tertarik sama kamu. Setiap ketemu kamu, rasanya energi kita klop aja.”

Byungchan NANGIS. “Kak… Kenapa harus sekarang sih… Jelek banget… Barengan sama ulang tahunku...”

Seungwoo tertawa sedikit, memeluk Byungchan. “Maaf ya… Kalo kamu mau aku ngulang lagi di tempat dan tanggal yang lebih bagus, boleh.”

“Tapi kan NGGAK SURPRISE LAGI.”

“Jadi?” Seungwoo lepas pelukannya, liat muka Byungchan. Gugup.

“Menurut kakak aku bakalan nolak?!” Muka Byungchan kesel, tapi dia masih nangis. Seungwoo ketawa ngeliatnya.

“Jangan ngetawain!”

“Nggak, nggak ngetawain,” Seungwoo ngelap air mata Byungchan dengan lengan bajunya. “ _So is that a yes, or…?_ ”

Byungchan memukul lengan Seungwoo kesal. “ _Of course it is._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter: seungsiknet


End file.
